


Marius

by brodylover



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghouls, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first original story I'm posting on here. It's about Marius, not a hunter but someone who knows a great deal about the supernatural and can see them when they try to remain hidden. He and his sidekick, Nikola, try to save these creatures or their prey in the greater US, all the while trying to find a relic that should give the vampiric gangs an advantage over vampire hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marius

Marius sighed as he flipped through the latest edition of The Sunday World News. It had a poor and noisy black and white picture on the cover, overly grainy, of a witch on the cover, possibly a screencap from The Wizard of Oz, and a large headline reading “Occult Takes Town by Storm!”  
The story wasn’t real. Most of the stories weren’t, and he flipped passed the talking toaster interview and the first hand witness of an alligator in the sewers, as well as an article on how Elvis had actually been a dinosaur the whole time. None of them were of much interest.   
He closed the weekly tabloid and laid it over his lap, pushing his overly thick glasses up his nose. The train was bumping and shaking as it went over the rails, making his stomach lurch and his glasses slide constantly. He winced as he glanced at the window, quickly turning his attention away from the streaked landscape.   
He turned to look at his luggage. There was a lot of it and there wasn’t enough. He could see his odds and ends inside, pushing through the leather. There were things in his briefcase that didn’t belong in there. The seams were straining to burst open.   
He pulled a microfiber clothe from the pocket of his suitcase and removed his glasses, cleaning them and leaning closer to the aisle. There were some teenagers a few seats away, all with skateboards in their laps or shifting under their feet. They were talking amongst themselves but the way they were caught his ear. It was far more interesting than his tabloid had been.   
“Nah, she was completely serious! I guess she was pretty spooked.” one of them said. He was a handsome kid, maybe 17, the oldest. He wore a striped shirt and a waistcoat, but he wore his clothes casually.   
“She prolly just saw some scary movie. You know how that goes. You’re imagination takes over.” another shrugged. His hair was long and messy and his skin was a hazardous landscape of acne.  
“She called me up right after she saw it. If she was just imagining it she would have known.” Stripes argued.   
Marius turned away, putting his glasses back on. Acne had glared at him, showing that he was not amused by the eavesdropping. He’d have to be more careful.   
“But a ghost? Floating over her dad’s bed? You don’t think that sounds crazy?” pressed the shortest of the group. His voice was cracking as he spoke, so he was probably the youngest, maybe the brother of one of the other boys.  
“I’m not saying it doesn’t!” Stripes groaned, “It sounds super crazy! I dunno, I just think we should check on her.”   
Marius sighed again, standing up and brushing the wrinkles from his charcoal slacks. He received another glare from Acne as he stood, but now the other three boys were watching him as well. He ignored their stares though, kept his eyes down as he gripped the railing and walked over, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.   
“A friend of yours saw a ghost?” he asked once he reached them. His voice was quiet and soft and, for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he’d been heard.   
“What’s it matter to you, old man?” Acne growled.  
Old? He was only 30. He had a lot more time. He moved like he was old though, and his hair was perfectly white. He knew he looked older than he was. It didn’t keep him from shrinking in on himself though.   
I know a thing or two about dealing with… spirits. If you’re friend was telling the truth, I could help her out.”  
Shorty laughed, his voice going from deep to high between guffaws, “You’re joking, right? We aren’t little kids. We know ghosts aren’t real.”  
Marius practically collapsed into the seat beside them, his hands clasped and placed between his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed, his stomach starting to settle. “That’s where you’re wrong. Ghosts and things, they are very real, horribly real. All rumors are based in some truth, isn’t that right? Well, ghosts, monsters, most of them are real, not all of them, there are plenty of hoax ones, of course.”  
He didn’t have to open his eyes to see their expressions. He’d done this before, told the truth. No one liked it and they rarely believed in it. He tried to make himself small, but he was so tall and lanky that it was impossible to do so.   
“Not everyone can see them.” He continues. “I know it seems crazy. Only a few can really see and understand them many of them. The rest are usually glitches and accidents. Things you see out of the corner of your eye. So, tell me everything that your friend saw.”  
Tim leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “We have this friend – Tiffany – she’s a big horror buff. Nice rack but a bit, y’know, odd. I guess she was watching some scary movie, like usual. Something old. She told me she that she was just about ready to go to bed and she was walking up the stairs when she heard this noise. Coming from her parents room. Not sex noises or anything, but something weird.   
“There was this figure, floating above her dad. She was transparent and she had these demon wings and was skeletal and sorts of gore, teeth showing, eyes glowing, the lot. It vanished when it saw tiff, but she was spooked. She ran to her room, texted me from under the sheets. She seemed really scared.”  
He shrugged and looked him over. All of the other teens had lost interest, having heard his description already. They didn’t believe it the first go through.   
“So I went over, calmed her down. Nothing happened, I didn’t see anything, or anything. She was just spooked.”  
Marius pressed a finger to his lips, thinking on the information. He recognized aspects of the story, but nothing added up.   
“That isn’t normal ghost activity.” he thought out loud, “They do not normally have wings either. It may have been something else, something that she wasn’t supposed to see but caught a glimpse of. Where does she live?”  
“Normal?” Acne fought a laugh, “Ghosts ain’t normal!”  
Shorty squinted at him, appalled, “You wanna know where she lives? Dude, that’s sick. We’re not telling you that. You might be a perv or something.”  
“I just want to help, I swear.”  
That didn’t seem to help. Marius turned though, looked over the fourth member of the party. He was a small, thin kid, blond, and he was leaning forward so his hands fell between his calves.   
“Are you alright?” he asked, “You are quite quiet.”  
The boy looked up and Marius knew that expression. He was terrified.   
“I’m fine.” he lied.  
He stood up, grabbing his board, and leaving his friends, walking slowly but steadily away with his head down.   
Shorty pursed his lips into a straight line and shook his head. “Chris lost his dad recently. Heart attack. Hasn’t been the same since, acts like heart attacks are contagious or something.”  
“How recent is recent?”  
“Maybe, like, two months?”  
Marius stood, a trembling in his bones and acid sloshing in his stomach. He gripped the railing again as he headed down the train aisles, following after Chris. He could still hear the teens behind him though.   
“Did that seriously just happen?” Stripes asked.   
“Yeah, what a freak.” Shorty replied.   
Freak. Yeah, he’d heard that before. Didn’t make it easier though. It’s always a sharp pang somewhere between his ribs.   
He kept his eyes on the passengers he passed and wondered how many of them agreed with the teen’s claim. Chris looked over his shoulder and spotted him, giving up and sitting in a seat, making sure there was a spot for Marius to join him.   
“I know that look.” Marius folded into the smaller chair, the one in front of him too close for his legs to be comfortable, “I’ve seen it a lot. Your father, he didn’t die of a heart attack, did he?”  
Chris turned away from him, “So they told…”  
“They’re your friends and they’re worried about you. You can tell me what actually killed your father, I won’t judge.”  
Chris wouldn’t look at him. He kept facing forward, tracing the patterns on the seat before him with an index finger. “I don’t know. I didn’t think anyone would believe me so I didn’t say anything. They’re wrong you know. The ghost didn’t look like that.”  
“You saw it too.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Tell me.”  
Chris just turned and looked out the window, watching fields and towns fly by. Marius shifted uncomfortably, unable to follow his line of sight.   
“My mom died a long time ago and my Nan has dementia so she lives with us. My dad supports us all but he’s a lazy bum. If I don’t wake him up he doesn’t go to work. He won’t let me work until I’m done with school.   
“So I went into his room. And… I saw her, just like Tiff did. She did have demon wings but that was it. Nothing else fit that description. She was… hot, looked human other than the wings and the demon tail. Hell, if she wasn’t transparent I’d say she was a demon.”  
“She vanished. I’ve seen her other times, after that, floating over my dad. And…”  
“And what?”  
“And he died. That’s it.”  
Chris looked at him then and there was shame in his face. It wasn’t just terror. And Marius knew that he had seen the creature even after his father had died. That made it easy. He knew what it was.  
“That’s not a ghost.” he breathed, “I’ve dealt with one of these before.”  
“What was it?”  
He didn’t want to say. He didn’t want it to be true. He didn’t want to be the one to deal with it. There were hunters out there, people whose job it was to hunt these things down, kill them, rid them from existence. It didn’t have to be him.   
“What you saw was a succubus. They are demonic in origin, but they feed off of sexual energy. They don’t need to have sex in order to feed; wet dreams, masturbation, that’s enough for them.”  
“How do you kill it?”  
Marius glanced back to his original seat. His briefcase and other luggage were still in there, not tampered with. He wasn’t good at explaining the tools and things inside when security found it suspicious.   
“Succubae are extremely narcissistic. If you can show it a mirror it will pause for a while, looking over its reflection. Since they are creatures of seduction they won’t be able to look away. Then I have tools, things to force it into a corporeal form-“  
“Corporeal?” Chris interrupted.   
“Give it a physical form.” he explained, “It’s as easy to kill as any other mortal thing after that.”  
The train slowed and then stopped, most of the passengers already up with their belongings collected by the time the doors were opening. Chris’s friends were among the crowd. Marius stood and, now, his legs were not shaking and the bile was not rising. He headed back to his luggage, Chris following him before passing and heading to his friends.   
“First things first though, we have to find it.” He said.


End file.
